Venatori
} |name = Venatori |image = Venatori Crest stand in.png |px = 300px |type = Military/Religious |headquarters = |ranks = Mage Spellbinder Stalker Brute Gladiator Marksman Zealot |leaders = Calpernia |races = Humans |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition |location = Hissing Wastes Western Approach Forbidden Oasis Halamshiral Storm Coast}} The Venatori are an armed cult of Tevinter nationalist supremacists working to sow chaos in other nations across Thedas to further the machinations of their mysterious deity, the Elder One, whom they believe will restore the glory of Tevinter. They are not officially sanctioned in any capacity by the Tevinter Imperium. Beliefs Involvement The Venatori continue to operate covertly throughout Thedas to weaken any who could oppose the rise of the Elder One's new Tevinter Imperium. Venatori agents infiltrate the court of King Markus Pentaghast of Nevarra, the Mortalitasi and the court of the Duke of Hunter Fell. Meanwhile the Venatori operating in the Free Marches begin using Red lyrium to poison the water supply of all Human districts in Wycome, hoping the blame would fall on the Elven Alienage while they also manipulate the city state's ruler; Duke Antoine into aiding them and help create further instability. A Venatori assassin also infiltrates the Royal Palace in Denerim, hoping to kill Ferelden's monarch(s). All these efforts are eventually foiled by the Inquisition. The Venatori attempt to establish a new supply line for red lyrium in Antiva however their operation is destroyed thanks to the involvement of both the Inquisition and the Antivan Crows. Even the Tevinter Imperium begins to pursue a more active role in destroying the Venatori, with Archon Radonis personally enlisting the Inquisition's aid in assaulting a Venatori stronghold on the border with Nevarra. The Venatori begin expanding into Western Orlais, establishing a significant presence in both the Western Approach and the Hissing Wastes, making Griffon Wing Keep their stronghold in the region. Using Giants, they attempt to excavate the ruins of Coracavus as well as the Temple of Solasan in the Forbidden Oasis, hoping their research would yield new magical artifacts which could be of use to their cause. They also attempt to capture another High dragon for Corypheus to corrupt in the western approach by using renowned dragon expert, Professor Frederic of the University of Orlais. The Venatori begin sponsoring local bandits to discourage any attempt at pursuing them into the western approach however the raiders prove ineffective and are soon defeated. The Inquisition gradually expands into Western Orlais, systematically destroying Venatori operations. Macrinus, the commander of Griffon Wing Keep is slain, while Crassius Servis, the senior Venatori in the Western Approach is captured by the Inquisitor personally. The Venatori set up a red lyrium smuggling operation along the Storm Coast, planning on transporting red lyrium to Minrathous to convert the Imperium's slaves into an unstoppable army to turn the tide in the ongoing Tevinter-Qunari war for Seheron. The Inquisition and the Ben-Hassrath cooperate to sink the Venatori ship with a dreadnaught. If the alliance is continued, the Ben-Hassrath aids in operations to uncover Venatori plots, from foiling an attempt to attack Denerim with a fireship to dismantling Venatori spy-networks throughout Thedas. Meanwhile thanks to Corypheus' deception, all of the Grey Wardens of Orlais begin to hear what they mistakenly believe to be the calling; the sign that a Grey Wardens death is near, at once. Another member of the Venatori, Magister Livius Erimond, convinces Warden-Commander Clarel and the Grey Wardens that their only recourse is to kill the remaining Old gods before they become Archdemons thus ensuring there are no future Blights. To this end Clarel and the wardens reluctantly agree to use blood magic to raise a demon army to invade the Deep Roads and kill the Old Gods before they wake. The demon binding rituals Erimond taught the Grey Warden mages however has the side effect of enslaving them to Corypheus, who will use them to conquer Thedas. The Grey Warden mages of Adamant Fortress are corrupted while the other Wardens are used as sacrifices. The Inquisition eventually expose Erimond's deception to the Wardens, foiling his plan and the Venatori Magister is taken prisoner by the Inquisition. Together with the Red Templars, the Venatori attempt to manipulate the War of the Lions in Orlais to their advantage. Gordian, a senior Venatori operative, infiltrates the Imperial Army and begins to encourage desertions among the troops of both the claimants to the Orlesian throne. The Venatori's efforts are a resounding success and soon a large group of deserters from both sides form 'The Freemen of the Dales.' Aiming to claim the Dales for themselves, these deserters begin attacking troops loyal to either side in the war, as well as Inquisition troops and refugees throughout the region. Meanwhile Gordian uses Freemen troops in the Exalted Plains to gather the numerous corpses left over from the war and prevent them being burned, allowing them to be easily possessed by the Demons pouring in from the fade rifts and unleashing a horde of Undead and trapping both Grand Duke Gaspard and Empress Celene's troops in their strongholds. With the aid of Corporal Rosselin the Inquisition are able to purge the undead from the eastern and western ramparts and cut off the supply of undead, killing Gordian in the process. In a final bid to leave Orlais leaderless, the Venatori secure an alliance with Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons to assassinate Empress Celene during the peace talks at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral and frame her brother Gaspard for the deed. Florianne is successful in sneaking a large number of Venatori into the Palace, however Gaspard had invited the Inquisitor as his guest. Ambassador Briala and her operatives assist the Inquisitor in combating the Venatori and through their combined effort, the plot fails. }} Notable Venatori * Calpernia * Magister Gereon Alexius * Magister Livius Erimond * Magister Prycis * Crassius Servis * Duhaime * Murena * Harmmonum * Estoris * Avanthum * Lephus * Magister Urathus * Jullex * Devrenix * Lenarium * Macrinus * Lucanus * Gordian Fiona }} Ranks *Mage *Spellbinder *Stalker *Brute *Gladiator *Marksman *Zealot See also Gallery Venatori Zealot.png|Venatori Zealot Venatori Marksman.png|Venatori Marksman Venatori Gladiator.png|Venatori Gladiator Venatori Brute.png|Venatori Brute Venatori Stalker.png|Venatori Stalker Venatori Spellbinder.png|Venatori Spellbinder Venatori Mage.png|Venatori Mage venatori WoT.png|A Venatori Zealot in World of Thedas, vol. 1 Venatori Stalker Concept Art.png|Venatori Stalker Concept Art Venatori.png|A Venatori Brute in DAI Gameplay Trailer References Category:Groups Category:Tevinters Category:Magi Category:Venatori